Various types of illuminated devices have been developed. For example, farm equipment, construction equipment, earth moving equipment, and the like may include beacon warning lights that alert others to the presence of the equipment. Beacon lights may be mounted to an upper portion of the equipment so it is visible at a distance. Beacon lights may comprise a rotating light that is disposed inside an amber or other light-transmitting housing. However, known beacon lights may suffer from various drawbacks.